


extremities

by albion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Going to the movies, M/M, awkward crushes, blowjobs and handjobs, dumb boys in love, i tried to smut i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean go to the movies together (though it’s absolutely <i>not</i> a date, no way). Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extremities

**Author's Note:**

> every time i write modern day erejean they turn into film students i don’t know how this happened i don’t know why i’m just gonna roll with it i guess
> 
> based on [this beautiful fanart](http://sassanids.tumblr.com/post/63614160406/seventypercentethanol-a-boy-you-ask-out-to-the) by seventypercentethanol
> 
> this started off as just a pwp but then plot happened.

Somehow (and no one could quite work out when or how), it had become a thing wherein Jean and Eren would go to the late night movies with each other. They went sometimes to squabble, sometimes to have an intellectual conversation regarding symbolism and plot devices, and always to confuse the hell out of everyone else, who couldn’t work out if they were frenemies turned actual dating couple, or just going because no one else in their group of friends was studying film at university and couldn’t keep up to each other in terms of talking about mise-en-scène or camera movement.

However, (and Annie always said later, it was _inevitable_ ) the time they went to go watch _Iron Man 3_ at the local theatre ended up being one of the more interesting movie nights they’d had together.

It started, as they always started, with Jean shuffling up to Eren as Eren sat in the corner of the local coffee shop near campus, a half finished latte beside his laptop as he scrolled lazily through the study powerpoint for his Art History class.

“Hey Eren.”

Eren turned to him, bored. He had enormous dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn’t slept for days.

“Uh. So _Iron Man 3’s_ coming out, and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch it with me?”

“Honestly,” Eren replied, picking up his notebook and flipping it open, not even glancing at Jean, “I don’t know why you bother to ask anymore. Of course I’ll go with you. Though I wasn’t a big fan of _Iron Man 2_. I wonder how this one will fare in comparison.”

“It’s apparently better,” Jean offered, sitting himself down on the seat next to Eren, ignoring Eren’s pointed stare at the gesture.

“Jean.”

“What?”

“I didn’t say you could join me. I am busy _studying_.”

“Fine, whatever,” Jean huffed, and stood back up again. “I’ll see you Friday evening at 9 then, asshole.”

Eren didn’t even look at him, but nodded once, and went back to staring at his computer screen. Jean made a disgusted noise and turned to find himself face to face with Armin and Mikasa, both holding steaming cups.

“Hello Armin. Hi Mikasa.”

Armin gave him a bright smile. “Hey Jean! How are you today?”

“Eh, pretty good I guess. Don’t talk to Eren though; he looks _so very concentrated_ on his "studying."” Jean scowled around the word ‘studying’, and then gave Mikasa a faint smile.

She didn’t return it, but ignored Jean completely and went to sit next to Eren, who immediately brightened up and said hello.

Armin gave Jean an apologetic look. “Sorry, uh. I’m gonna go talk to Eren now.” He hurried off as fast as he could walk with a cup nearly full to the brim with coffee.

Jean glanced back at Eren, who had now completely disregarded his notes in favour of talking to Armin and Mikasa.

“You fucker,” Jean said, and walked out.

 

* * *

 

Friday evening came, and at 7pm Jean was staring at two possible outfits lying on his bed, frowning between them. Should he choose the button up with the waistcoat, or say ‘fuck it’ and go for the t-shirt instead?

Last time he had dressed up, Eren had shown up looking like he’d literally rolled out of bed, and then they’d gotten into a huge fight over it.

“It’s not like we’re trying to impress each other!” Eren had shouted, “This isn’t a _date_ or anything!”

Jean stopped. Was he thinking of these outings as dates? Was this why he was getting all worked up over them?

God, what the hell was he thinking. A date? With _Eren Jaeger?_

Jean laughed quietly to himself.

And cursed as he picked up the semi-formal wear.

No reason to look shabby, that’s all.

 

* * *

 

Of course, Eren showed up in a pair of skinny jeans and boots with an oversized hoodie. Couldn’t appear to have made that much effort, could he? Jean could have punched him.

(And not because despite Eren’s awful fashion sense, he always managed to look good. Somehow.)

“Hi Jean.”

“Hi. So uh, you bought the tickets in advance?”

Eren waved them in front of his face. “Yep. Wanna get some popcorn and drinks?”

“You know I hate popcorn, Eren.”

Eren turned to regard him with a stare. “What. You hate _popcorn?”_

“I’ve told you this like twenty goddamn times! Do you not listen to me when I’m speaking or something?”

“Not particularly,” Eren replied breezily, and walked past Jean into the movie theatre.

 

* * *

 

Eren bought himself a large bag of popcorn and a drink, and bought Jean something too, but _only_ because he already had his debit card out and it would just make everything easier.

They sat down side by side in the dark theatre, Eren’s legs crossed and Jean fiddling around with his phone.

“Put that away.”

Jean gestured up to the screen, which was still playing previews. “I’ve got time. I’m texting Marco.”

“About what?”

“None of your business.”

Eren huffed and turned away. Jean finished his text, put his phone on silent, and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

The movie _was_ good, both Eren and Jean agreed. The digital effects were well done, the music was engaging, the depictions of Tony Stark’s PTSD very tastefully portrayed.

Of course, Jean had issue with the way the film blended between the comics, and Eren hadn’t read any Iron Man issues, so he had nothing to say on the matter. So he simply ignored Jean ranting in sotto voce and finished his popcorn. Eventually, however, he got bored with Jean whispering about the Mandarin and dumped the empty box on top of Jean’s head.

There was a pause, and then Jean turned to look at Eren. Even in the dim light, Eren could see his face was murderous.

Jean slowly lifted the box from his head, sending kernels all over his hair and the seat, and Eren couldn’t repress the smirk.

Then, with grim resoluteness, Jean picked up his half empty coke cup, pulled off the plastic lid, and upended the rest of the beverage over Eren’s favourite hoodie; one with a pair of wings embroidered on the back.

Eren immediately started yelling, and that’s how both of them eventually got kicked out of the theatre, just as the climax of the movie was about to begin.

 

* * *

 

They sat there on the cold concrete steps, pointedly ignoring each other. Eren had taken off his sweater and was lamenting quietly the coca cola stain on it, whilst Jean was still brushing off his hair and scowling at the buttery popcorn remnants he kept on finding.

“This is all _your_ fault,” he hissed. “Why the hell did you put that fucking box on my head?”

“You wouldn’t shut up!”

Jean groaned, and threw his arms out in mock surrender. “It’s not my fault you’re behind and haven’t read any of the Extremis comics, is it?”

Eren gave up on the hoodie and sat down dejectedly. Jean couldn’t help but notice the way his shirt twisted and revealed a narrow strip of skin on his hips. Apparently Eren was wearing dark blue underwear.

He shook his head and tried to ignore the mental image of Eren lying down on his bed clad in only dark blue boxer briefs.

“Jean?” Eren said. “Are you okay?”

“Wanna watch something else?” Jean blurted out. “I’ve got loads of movies at my place.”

Eren glanced back down at his ruined clothing and gave a half smirk. “I’m assuming you’ve got a washing machine?”

 

* * *

 

 _help,_ Eren texted to Armin. _im @ kirschtein’s place and idk what to do_  
_I’d say that’s pretty good going for a date_ Armin replied  
_we’re not on a date!_ Eren tapped back. _we just do these movie nights_ **  
**_Yeah. Sure._

Eren could _hear_ Armin’s sarcastic tone. He looked up from his screen to see Jean throwing Eren’s hoodie in the washing machine.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got any other clothes you need washed right now?” Jean asked, and then mentally kicked himself.

“Uh, no.” Eren replied. “Or else I’d just be in my underwear, and that’d be a bit weird wouldn’t it.”

Jean laughed nervously, and ran a hand through his hair. And pulled out another bit of popcorn.

They ended up on Jean’s sofa watching _The Phantom Menace_ , and Jean brought out tea and homemade chocolate chip cookies that his mother had baked earlier that day. They sat there for a while, not really watching the movie, as they’d both seen it countless times before.

Jean’s phone went off. He looked at it. It was Marco.

 _I really think you need to tell him,_ he had written. _you can’t keep the poor boy in the dark forever._  
_i don’t have a crush on him!_ Jean texted back, furiously. _i just think he’s oddly cute and it’s making me feel weird.  
jean. I think you have a crush._

“Who’re you texting?” came Eren’s voice, and Jean nearly dropped his phone into his mug of Lavender Jasmine Delight.

“No one,” he snapped back, and Eren reached over to grab his phone. “Hey! Get off!”

Eren pushed him down on the sofa and managed to grab Jean’s phone from out of his hand. Jean felt Eren’s shirt riding up against his abdomen and swallowed heavily, pushing against Eren to make him get up.

Eren read the conversation quickly, and swallowed audibly. He turned to slowly look down at Jean. They were lying awkwardly on Jean’s sofa, Eren on top of Jean, both of their clothes awkwardly twisted with the scuffle.

“Uh,” Eren said. “Um…”

“You’re a real asshole,” Jean hissed back.

Slowly, Eren sat back and handed the phone wordlessly to Jean. Jean snatched it back and angrily slid it onto the coffee table in front of them. They didn’t speak for a bit.

And then: “you… think I’m cute?”

“No.”

“It’s… okay, you know. Um. I don’t think you’re half bad either.”

Jean turned and looked at Eren. “What the hell.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Eren said quickly, throwing up his hands. “Uh, like. You’ve got… a nice face? And your legs are pretty nice and you’re fairly tall and-”

“Eren.” Jean growled, “Are you just trying to make me feel better? Because that’s really fucking rude, you know. You shouldn’t just take people’s phones without permission.”

“I’m sorry?” Eren offered, and slumped back gloomily into the cushions. The air was thick with tension, and Jean scratched his thigh agitatedly.

Then Eren was sighing deeply and leaning into Jean, and Jean felt himself pushed back onto the armrest.

Eren’s hands were on him, sliding slowly up his shirt and touching the muscles of his stomach, and Jean opened his mouth to ask “what the hell” when suddenly Eren’s mouth was on his and they were kissing.

Eren wasn’t too great of a kisser. He was all tongue and fury, no delicacy at all, but something about him was intoxicating because it was _Eren_ , and Jean felt his lips open and Eren’s tongue sliding next to his and he moaned softly, letting a pair of hands wander across his stomach. He brought his own up to feel the edges of Eren’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

The armrest was digging painfully into his lower back, and soon Jean shifted to try and relieve the tension, accidentally biting down on Eren’s lip in the process. Eren hissed and pulled back.

“What the _fuck,_ Jean?”

“Sorry! I was trying to move because you were pushing me against the armrest and it hurt!”

“Doesn’t mean you have to bite me! Ugh, I think I’m bleeding.” Eren brought his hand up to his mouth and looked at it.

“Oh come here,” Jean said, and dragged him back down again, running his tongue across Eren’s lower lip and tasting the faint metallic taste of blood. Eren made a low noise in this throat and reached for Jean’s shirt. Then he stopped, as if unsure.

“What?” Jean asked, pulling away from Eren.

“What are we doing?” Eren asked.

“I don’t know,” Jean confessed.

“Do you… want to stop?” Eren said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hell no I don’t,” Jean growled, and bucked his hips up against Eren’s. Eren moaned, and yep, he was _definitely_ getting hard as well. Eren unbuttoned Jean’s shirt and pushed it halfway off until it got caught around Jean’s elbows. Jean laughed and moved to slip out of his shirt, but then Eren was pulling his own shirt off and Jean’s breath got caught in this throat because dear God, Eren was _hot,_ really _fucking_ hot, in nothing but his skinny jeans with his defined abs on show and Jean was really cursing himself for not pursuing this before.

Eren grinned down at Jean, all teeth and shining blue-green eyes, before leaning down and nipping at Jean’s collarbones, only half visible under the shirt.

“Hey, wait a second!” Jean protested, moving to shove Eren off. “Let me get my shirt off at least, I-”

This voice died in his throat as Eren began mouthing at his neck, and a rush of hot pleasure went straight down his body to his groin.

“Oh _God_ ,” Jean murmured, as Eren started to use his tongue. “Oh my God, I…”

“Shut up,” Eren whispered against his neck. “Shut up and unbutton my pants already, you jerk.”

Jean couldn’t move fast enough. His trembling hands went straight to the zipper of Eren’s jeans and he pulled it down, pushing them down as far as they would go, which wasn’t very much considering how goddamned _tight_ they were on his hips.

Eren lifted himself up just enough to pull his jeans down and kicked them off, so he was in nothing but his dark blue boxers and his socks. Jean moaned and went to unzip his own pants, but Eren’s hands on his stopped him.

“Let me do it.”

Stunned silent, Jean could do nothing but obey.

Eren slowly pulled the zip down and reached inside Jean’s pants, gripping at him through his underwear. Jean let out a strangled noise and grabbed the back of Eren’s head, pulling his face down to his crotch before he’d realized what he’d done and bit his lip.

“Oh geez, sorry Eren. I’m sor-”

Eren didn’t reply, but merely yanked Jean’s pants down and mouthed at his erection through the fabric. Jean let out a strangled whine and gripped Eren’s hair in his hands, pulling so hard that Eren hissed, though he didn’t stop.

“Want me to blow you?” The comment was so off-handed that it took Jean a good ten seconds to process what Eren had just said.

“Yes,” he stammered out, “yes, oh god _please-_ ”

Eren smiled and reached past the elastic and fabric of Jean’s boxer briefs, gripping his cock firmly. He brought it up to his mouth, licking round the tip slowly like it was an ice cream. Jean moaned loudly and started panting raggedly, but Eren’s hands were firmly on his hips, keeping him from bucking further into his mouth. Eren suckled on the tip, not letting anything else into his mouth, like a goddamn _fucking tease._

Jean’s hands curved around to the back of Eren’s head and he pushed Eren down further towards his crotch, but Eren stubbornly refused to back down. Jean growled, and finally threw his head back in frustration.

“ _Eren-_ ”

 “Beg.”

“What?”

“Beg me to take your cock in my mouth.”

“Fuck you, Eren.”

Eren let the tip of Jean’s cock slide from his lips and moved to get up. Jean shot him the dirtiest look he could muster.

“Don’t you _fucking dare stop_.”

“Beg me then.”

Jean scowled. “...please.”

“Please what, Jean?”

“Please suck my cock.”

“With pleasure.”

Eren resumed sucking around the head, and then opened his mouth wider, allowing for Jean to slide his cock past his lips until Eren’s nose was pressed up against the dark hair at Jean’s crotch and both of them were panting wetly. Eren stopped, breathed out once, slowly, then moved his head and began running his tongue up against the hard veins on the underside of Jean’s dick. Jean threw his head back and let out a long, drawn out moan, and felt Eren smile around his cock. He looked down. Eren’s eyes were wet with tears and he appeared to be having trouble breathing, but he wasn’t stopping. He kept going, head moving obscenely between Jean’s legs and his tongue and teeth moving around in circular motions.

Jean felt filthy. He felt filthy and hot and sweaty and so good that he never wanted it to end.

“Eren,” he gasped out, “Eren, if you’re having trouble, you don’t have to-”

Eren’s mouth came off Jean’s cock with a wet sound, and he looked up at Jean, a line of drool running from the corner of his mouth and a trail of tears making their way down one cheek.

“I’m fine,” he said, and his voice was hoarse and low. “I want this. I want to gag on your cock until you fucking come, so shut the fuck up and let me blow you.”

“....fucking hell.”

Jean didn’t last long after that. When he felt he was close, he gripped Eren’s hair and tried to pull him back, saying “Eren, I’m gonna come. _Eren._ I’m-”

Eren said something, and although it was muffled around the cock in his mouth to Jean it sounded sort of like “good.”

Jean breathed once, twice, before he let out a harsh rattling moan and came violently, shuddering and arching up off the couch. He tried to pull away from Eren’s mouth, but in response Eren clutched tighter at Jean’s hips and dragged him in close. Eren drank it all down like he was thirsty for it, swallowing down Jean’s cum and Jean’s brain couldn’t form any coherent thoughts other than “my god. Oh my god.”

Eren continued sucking slowly for while, until eventually Jean became so sensitive that he couldn’t take it anymore and he gently pushed Eren away. They were silent for a bit, both of them breathing heavily. Eren wiped at the line of drool at his mouth.

“Well. That was fun.”

His voice was completely wrecked.

“Want me to… uh, help you with that?” Jean asked, pointing down at Eren’s erection tenting the front of his boxers.

Eren laughed shakily. “Yeah. That’d be great.”

Jean reached inside Eren’s boxers and took Eren’s cock, hard and throbbing slightly, into his hand. In response, Eren made a little whimpering noise and threw his head back, gasping. Jean grinned, moving his hand up and down Eren’s dick the way he did at night, squeezing around the base and twisting his wrist across the shaft. He wasn’t sure the way Eren liked to jerk himself off, but judging from the noises Eren was making, he liked it just fine too.

It only took a minute or so before Eren was writhing in ecstasy on Jean’s lap, moaning Jean’s nameover and over again like a kind of sinful prayer. Although Jean had already come, he felt his breath coming quicker and quicker as he watched Eren’s thighs shake uncontrollably and his head tossing back. Jean felt the hot splash of cum hit his hand and Eren slumped forward bonelessly onto Jean’s chest, panting quietly.

Jean slowly removed his sticky hand from Eren’s underwear and, in a moment of inspiration, wiped it onto Eren’s thigh.

Eren looked up at him. “You did not just-”

Jean laughed deeply, but then Eren was grabbing onto his upper arms and pushing him off the sofa. Jean bucked and nearly fell, before he grabbed onto Eren’s forearms and they were wrestling around, laughing breathily and spitting out mock insults.

“Dirty motherfucker-”

“Says the guy who just sucked my cock!”

“It was tiny anyway!”

“Yet you seemed to be gagging!”

Eren got the upper hand and managed to push Jean off of the sofa onto the carpet, and Jean rolled over, laughing, before accidentally squashing his junk against the floor and yelling “Jesus shit!”

Eren positively _cackled_ in response, and sat there on the sofa shaking with laughter while Jean hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants.

“So…” Eren began, after a short moment of silence. “Was this a date?”

“…yeah,” Jean replied. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Does this mean we’re dating?”

Jean scratched behind his ear. “To be honest, I think we’ve been dating for a while, and just never realized it.”

“Damn,” Eren replied. “Guess I owe Armin then.”

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i'm so sorry i tried to porn i really did
> 
>  
> 
> [sassanids.tumblr.com](http://sassanids.tumblr.com)


End file.
